


Aftermath

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Trinity for John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trinity II

Rodney wasn't in his lab. He wasn't in his room and he wasn't in the commissary. John was starting to get worried. He'd been looking for Rodney all day. No one had seen him. In fact no one had seen him since the last time John had talked to him almost two days ago, on the elevator. His comm unit was on his desk in the lab. His room hadn't been gotten into. And there wasn't anyone alone on the life signs reader. At least there wasn't in the area's where those systems worked. But over a third of the city had those systems not functioning.

By the fourth day Elizabeth finally got worried. Teams were sent out looking for Rodney. John went on his own to search for him. He had been hurt and said something that he never should have said to him. Or course John still trusted Rodney. But what had happened had scared him. He had almost lost his lover. He wanted Rodney to feel that pain. He didn't think that Rodney was already feeling the pain of what he had done. That John needn't punish him. He was already being punished. John had cursed himself when had figured that out.

But now Rodney wasn't around to apologize to. He wasn't around for anything. No, he wasn't anywhere in the city. After a week Elisabeth found the note on her desk. It was Rodney's notification of transfer. Dated just after he had gotten back from the mission. He'd left on the Daedalus. He was going back to Earth. To help the SGC. He'd left his notes and they should be able to work from that. And that Zelenka would know everything needed to keep the city running. The last of the note said that under no terms was he coming back to Atlantis. John walked back to his room not seeing anything.

All of Atlantis missed him. But Rodney would never know that. When the Daedalus returned to Atlantis there was a note from Rodney to John. Rodney was at Area 51 and he wanted nothing to do with the expedition anymore. He didn't have anything that he needed to know about the expedition. Which told John that Rodney didn't want to be with him anymore. But John wouldn't accept that. He was going to bring Rodney home, even if it killed him.


	2. Hide & Seek

It took two months to get the okay for John to return to Earth for a bit of R&R. And when he finally got to Area 51, Rodney was away in the Antarctic. Helping them with the chair they had there. He met with General O'Neill about going there for a visit. But he was turned down. O'Neill was honoring a request put to him by Dr. Jackson and Rodney.

So that was his next stop; The SGC. He went to the office where Dr. Jackson was supposed to be. Only to find out he was offworld at the moment. John had almost a month left of R&R so he decided to wait for the time when he would be able to see Dr. Jackson. He'd heard a few people talk about him and had even heard Rodney talk about him. But he didn't remember ever meeting him.

John stayed in a hotel and was surprised when he got a call from a man named Walter saying that Dr. Jackson would meet him at McMurdo in four days. And that transportation would be scheduled for him at his convenience. John told Walter that he wanted to go as soon as possible.

When he got to McMurdo he wasn't expecting to see the man from the outpost waiting on him. He remembered that his name was Daniel. He hadn't linked Daniel to Dr. Daniel Jackson. The man who had started it all. When ever anyone talked of Dr. Jackson he saw an older man.

As John got closer to Dr. Jackson he heard he was on the phone. He heard the name Rodney being spoken and then Dr. Jackson nodded and shut his phone. He looked at John with sad eyes. John knew that Rodney still wouldn't see him.


	3. Sleep

John was surprised when Daniel showed him to a room. But he was even more surprised when the room was full of books and papers.

"John, tomorrow you and I are going to the outpost. Colonel Carter will meet with us there. Rodney is not going to like it. But the man doesn't like much, does he?" Daniel asked with a sad smiled on his lips. John nodded. "Time does heal all wounds."

"He's right, Colonel." A voice said. John turned to see General O'Neill standing in the doorway. "My flight got in early, Danny."

"Jack." Daniel said.

"Now, Colonel. All else fails I'll bug McKay until he talks to you." Jack said with a smile on his face. John just smiled back. He was tired. He had not slept well since Rodney had left Atlantis. He sat down on the bed and rested his eyes.

John woke up a few hours later finding his head in someone's lap and his head being caressed.

"I'd be jealous, Danny. However, that is what I needed when you left. I know how he feels." Jack said. John heard a small, quick kiss and then the sound of a door opening.

"I love you, Jack." Daniel said.

"Love you, too." Jack said back to him. John closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Dreaming those hands were Rodney's.


	4. Resolution

John followed Daniel into a room. He saw the back of Rodney's head as he sat typing at a computer. He wanted to run forward but Daniel's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Rodney, lunch time." Daniel said. Rodney just waved a hand. Daniel turned to look at John. "Get three trays."

"Sure." John whispered. He walked out of the room. When he came back twenty minutes later, Rodney was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Both Jack and Daniel were standing in the office.

"We are going to have a nice civilized lunch. Where both of you are going to talk. One at a time with no interruptions." Daniel said. He nodded and Jack and Jack left the room. "Had a little trouble making Rodney stay in the room. But it's fine now. He's not going anywhere."

"You know I thought I could trust you, Dr. Jackson." Rodney said. Daniel smiled.

"Yes, trust me to do what's right for you. Now we are going to eat and then talk. So both of you think about what you are going to say." Daniel said. Both men dug into their food. Eating fast so they could get it over with.

Daniel smiled at the sight in his room. Both Rodney and John were asleep on the two beds. He did not know why they couldn't have gone to Rodney's room. Or why they both couldn't have slept in the same bed.

"Heard there were fireworks." Jack said coming up behind Daniel. Daniel nodded. "How bad?"

"Everything got worked out. From John saying things that he knew would hurt Rodney to Rodney not talking. But I think Atlantis will have its CSO back in a few weeks. Along with its military leader," Daniel said.

"But you are out a bed. Come on. Mine's big enough."

The End


End file.
